What if Ashfur Wanted to Break?
by OverLordy
Summary: You all know my hatred against Ashfur? That disappeared once I reread Sunset. I now pity him, and wish to comfort him. But I'm not a freakin' cat. My idea was inspired by a youtube video that is somewhat like this one by flightfootwarrior.


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR "THE KILL"! 30 SECONDS TO MARS OWNS THE SONG AND ERIN HUNTER OWNS THE CATS. IF I OWNED EITHER OF THEM I WOULD BE VERY RICH AND FAMOUS. **

_What if I wanted to break__  
__Laugh it all off in your face__  
__What would you do? (Oh, oh)__  
_

"Ashfur, I don't love you." Squirrelflight meowed; her eyes were narrowed with concern. Ashfur let out an mrrow of laughter. Squirrelflight's face was serious. Her green eyes were clouded with sadness. "Y-you're serious?" Ashfur stammered. Squirrelflight gave a small nod.

_What if I fell to the floor__  
__couldn't take all this anymore__  
__what would you do, do, do?_

A black paw swiped, and Ashfur fell to the ground, blood trickling out of a deadly gash in his throat. He tried to say something, but it came out in a pained gurgle. He closed his eyes, thankful that his life was finally over.

_Come break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you_

Ashfur's fur started bristling, "_What?!" _He spat. "I loved you! I cared for you! I protected you! And you don't care about me at all! You wouldn't care if I dropped dead on the spot!" "Ashfur, please don't make this harder than it already is." But Ashfur was already gone.

_What if I wanted to fight__  
__Beg for the rest of my life__  
__what would you do?__  
_

Ashfur watched as Brambleclaw was made deputy. He glanced at Squirrelflight; pride glowed in her eyes. His stomach churned. _Please take me back! I can't live without you!_

_You say you wanted more__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
__I'm not running from you (from you)_

Ashfur ran through the forest. Images of him and Squirrelflight reeled through his mind.

_Come break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you_

Ashfur watched in the background as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw sat side by side, watching the sunset. Tears trickled down from his eyes and stained his fur. _That should be me with Squirrelflight. _He thought to himself and let out a silent wail.

_Look in my eyes__  
__You're killing me, killing me__  
__All I wanted was you_

Ashfur watched as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's three kits tumbled around, mewling. _Those should be my kits. _Squirrelflight looked up, her eyes glazed with emotional pain. She mouthed, "I'm sorry." Ashfur snarled and turned his back on her.

_I tried to be someone else__  
__But nothing seemed to change__  
__I know now, this is who I really am inside. _

Squirrelflight slashed at a badger's muzzle, hissing in fury. The badger roared and Squirrelflight closed her eyes, but no pain came. She opened them again and saw Ashfur clinging to the badger's flank; his teeth sunk into its neck.

_Finally found myself__  
__Fighting for a chance.__  
__I know now, this is who I really am.__  
_

Ashfur stared at Hawkfrost, "Firestar will be dead, Brambleclaw would be to blame, and I would rule the forest. Squirrelflight would be yours." Dark thoughts whispered in his head. _If she won't notice you, maybe she'd notice her father dead at Brambleclaw's paws. She would never forgive him. _Ashfur nodded, "Okay."

_Ah, ah__  
__Oh, oh__  
__Ah, ah_

Ashfur stood on the branch separating Squirrelflight and her precious kits. Flames lapped hungrily at his paws and his fur was starting to singe; but he took no notice. "You cut me open, every day I'd bled onto the rocks. I can't believe you failed to see the blood."

_Come break me down__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__I am finished with you, you, you!_

Ashfur curled up in a ball in a clearing. Rain poured down onto the dirt and soaked his fur. He was caked in mud. Ashfur let out a sad and lonely wail, but nobody would come to his aid.

_Look in my eyes__  
__you're killing me, killing me__  
__All I wanted was you_

Ashfur watched as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw shared tongues, each purring loudly. Ashfur winced as he felt a tail rest on his shoulder. He turned to see Firestar, who gave him a nod of sympathy. "Hunting patrol," he meowed and gestured with his head to the waiting Sandstorm and Brackenfur. _  
_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me) __  
__Break me down (bury me, bury me) __  
__Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

**(SPOILER! DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SUNSET!) **

Ashfur stared up at Hollyleaf, still clinging to the life he had left. He barely choked out these words, "Thank you." Tears streamed out of his eyes as he let his head thump to the ground and his chest rose in his last breath. The tears were still streaming, but covered up by the water swirling around him.

_(You say you wanted more)__  
__What if I wanted to break...?__  
__(What are you waiting for?)__  
__Bury me, bury me__  
__(I'm not running from you)__  
__What if I__  
__What if I__  
__What if I__  
__What if I__  
__Bury me, bury me_

Ashfur looked on at the lake, his eyes shadowed with pain. Soon, they narrowed as he decided on his revenge. The sun set, leaving him in darkness; all that was visible was the outline of his fur, and his narrowed blue eyes.


End file.
